Kong Kenan (Prime Earth)
Due to the nature of his mother's death Kenan would often bully Luo Lixxin, who was the son of Luo Longde, who owned the airliner his mother died on. Becoming the New Super-Man One day while beating up Lixxin his victim was attacked by Blue Condor, a super villain member of the Freedom Fighters. Reacting off instincts Kenan threw a soda can at Blue Condor's head causing him to flee the scene. This was recorded by Laney Lan, a reporter, who heralded him as a hero. Picking up on Kenan's success the Ministry of Self-Reliance's director Doctor Omen decided to pick him for their Super-Man of China project. Upon being promised the powers of Superman Kenan travelled to their facility where he was imbued with the life force of the dead Kryptonian . Upon emerging from the power imbuing chamber Kenan began trying out his new powers. When he refused to stand down, Doctor Omen sent in the Bat-Man and the Wonder-Woman of China to deal with Kenan. During the fight Kenan's powers stopped working and he was taken down by the pair. Upon waking up, Kenan was suspended from leaving the complex. However, during a mission briefing for Bat-Man and Wonder-Woman, Kenan noticed that he had the passcode to the homestead they were heading to. After begrudging being sent on the mission by Doctor Omen to save Wei Li, C.E.O. of the biggest network support company in the Nation from the Freedom Fighter Sunbeam. Even though Wonder-Woman and Bat-Man told him not to engage Sunbeam, he saw Wei Li in danger so punched Sunbeam. She then shot Kenan with a solar beam causing him to power up and defeat Sunbeam. Laney Lan then arrived and he revealed to the World that he was Kong Kenan the New Super-Man, and that he, Bat-Man and Wonder-Woman were the Justice League of China. | Personality = Initially, Kenan was a self-centered bully who cared only for himself and looked down on those who he did not consider as important as he was. This all changed after standing up to Blue Condor and receiving the powers of Superman. Kenan is brash, headstrong and frequently rushes into situations without thinking. His core character is basically good, though he tends to make rash decisions based on his emotions. After the apparent death of his father, his attitude toward others changed and he became more focused. He has great respect toward Superman after meeting with him and receiving advice and encouragement. | Powers = * : Kenan became the living embodiment of the principles after the mantle was passed to him by his teacher, I-Ching. ** : Kenan is capable of manipulating his connection to the path of his qi to disperse malevolent entities of yang or close mystical gateways connected to qi. ** : Kenan seems to be immune to, or at least, highly resistant towards magic. ** - : Kenan is able infuse his qi with light and darkness, which seems to augment his powers. *** : While harnessing the all-yang portion of his abilities, Kenan is able to augment his natural Kryptonian Qi abilities and control over them beyond the regular norm. Enough to even resist the assault of the Lantern Corps of China's Kryptonite enhanced beams. **** : Whenever Kenan loses control over his emotional state he will often release a bright white light of raw energy. It is more than just a physical effect on the surroundings as it could even overload the energy absorber Sleeze of Apokolips. *** : Using the all-yin portion of his powers, Super-Man becomes a wraith like being who can phase through matter and energy; as well as K-Rad energy. **** : In yin form Kenan can deliver a mild electrostatic shock from his fingertips. ** : Through concentration and focusing his Qi, Super-Man can channel his ghostly Yin form in order to travel to the realm of ghosts and back. For the return trip he needed assistance from I-Ching to do it. ** : Kenan can manipulate and shape matter and energy through his own qi energy. * Kryptonian Qi Manipulation: Kenan's Kryptonian powers are the result of being infused with Superman's life energy, or , and are organized around the --eight trigrams used in Taoism to represent the fundamental principles of reality. Each of Kenan's powers is believed to correspond to a different trigram. ** : Kenan's ability to fly corresponds to Trigram 7 of the Bagua (Qián). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his head. ** : Kenan's heat vision corresponds to Trigram 5 of the Bagua (Lí). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his eyes. ** : Kenan's invulnerability corresponds to Trigram 0 of the Bagua (Kūn). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his stomach. ** : Kenan's super-breath corresponds to Trigram 6 of the Bagua (Duì). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his mouth. ** : Kenan's super-hearing corresponds to Trigram 2 of the Bagua (Kǎn). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his ears. ** : Kenan's super-speed corresponds to Trigram 4 of the Bagua (Zhèn). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his feet. *** : Kenan can vibrate his molecular structure at super-speed. ** : Kenan's super-strength corresponds to Trigram 1 of the Bagua (Gèn). He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his hands. *** ** : Kenan's x-ray vision corresponds to Trigram 3 of the Bagua (Xùn). This power has a "penetrating" characteristic that allows him to see through even mystical illusions. He can activate this power by focusing his qi into his thighs. | Abilities = * : Kenan leads the Justice League of China. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : So far Kenan has only learned to activate his powers one at a time and cannot use them simultaneously. Furthermore, by losing his focus, the level of his abilities tend to fluctuate. Due to synchronizing with a mystical artifact known as the Red Jade Dragon, Kenan was finally able to rid himself of these limitations. * : Like Kryptonians, Kenan is weakened by Kryptonite. However, exposure is non-lethal since he is basically not a real kryptonian. | Equipment = * Containment Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Scientific Experimentation Category:Students Category:Justice League of China Category:Great Ten members